Project Summary ? Centralized Shared Resources Core The mission of the Centralized Shared Resources (CSR) Core is to expand Delaware?s biomedical research infrastructure, capital, and capacity through the provision of centralized shared instrumentation and services, while promoting basic, clinical, and translational biomedical research and collaborating across Delaware institutions in order to achieve the overall mission of the DE-INBRE. Delaware INBRE core facilities have a long history of providing access to state-of-the-art instrumentation, advanced technologies, services, and related expertise. The instrumentation and service needs of biomedical researchers are continually changing and expanding. In response, DE-INBRE has greatly expanded its core facility network. To accommodate this network growth, a higher-level Centralized Shared Resources Core was created. Under this umbrella structure are the well-established Centralized Research Instrumentation Core (CRIC) and a newly formed Research Support Network (RSN) for providing access to expertise and support services in biostatistics, epidemiology, editorial services, data visualization, and presentation in areas related to community engagement, population, and clinical research. Specific Aims 1. Expand the DE-INBRE network of instrumentation and service core facilities. 2. Enhance DE-INBRE core facility infrastructure through the formation of core facility hubs. 3. Broaden core facility access and engagement of research investigators. 4. Enhance core training and workforce development for students and core scientists.